1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-loop headband assembly with a flickering decoration light device. The present invention relates, more particularly, to an open-loop headband assembly which can be worn for the purpose of decoratively controlling hair wherein a flickering decoration light device is firmly secured to the top of an open-loop headband.
2. Description of the Related Art
Probably the simplest form of head wear is the open-loop headband. The open-loop headband, which extends over the top of the head of a wearer, is used to secure the hair of a wearer so as to keep it away from the face. Various ornamental implements will be provided on the top surface of conventional open-loop headband open-loop headbands, but the conventional headbands still look stiff, plane and dull and lack attraction by women or young girls.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an open-loop headband assembly with a flickering decoration light device that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of known ornamental implements and enhance the aesthetic and vivid effects beyond those of conventional open-loop headbands.
An object of the present invention is to provide an open-loop headband assembly with a flickering decoration light device which can be worn for the purpose of decoratively controlling hair of a wearer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an open-loop headband assembly having a flickering decoration light device that is firmly secured to the top of a headband so as for the headband to look vivid and shining.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an open-loop headband assembly with a flickering decoration light device whose elastic rods will swing rhythmically by the move of a wearer""s body and head or the influence of external forces.
To achieve these advantages, an open-loop headband assembly with a flickering decoration light device in the present invention includes an open-loop headband and a flickering decoration light device. The flickering decoration light device is provided on the top of the open-loop headband and composed by one or more elastic rods and a switching kit. Each elastic rod is made of elastic coil, and at least one flickering diode is provided in the top end of each elastic rod. The at least one flickering diode as well as the top end of each elastic rod is covered by a decorative block. The switching kit is disposed on the headband near the bottom end of the one or more elastic rods and composed by an electric circuit plate and a cover with a through hole. A battery and a pressing switch are disposed on the electric circuit plate, and a plurality of wires extend from the bottom of the electric circuit plate and penetrate through the interior of the one or more elastic rods to connect with the bottom end of the flickering diode in the top end of each elastic rod. The pressing switch will protrude outward the through hole after the cover being assembled with the electric circuit plate.